


three night stand

by angryjane



Series: one night stand au [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, I swear, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Penelope Bunce, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, No Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Not Wayward Son Compliant, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Sad Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tickling, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, but g e n t l e, duh - Freeform, im soft, since its an au, soft, this is just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: Baz misses his boyfriend.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: one night stand au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496057
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	three night stand

**Author's Note:**

> hello it has been two (2) months exactly since i have written or posted Anything. i am so fucking sorry yall but i have Excuses do not fear!  
> 1\. i am working full tim e (+ overtime) (for minimum wage) (w no benefits lmaoooo)  
> 2\. i have not been Sleeping  
> 3\. i am still in school  
> 4\. etc
> 
> anyways today is my 18th bday tho so !!!! a bitch is a wholeass legal adult ayyyy ((sugar daddies hit me up please im begging u im working myself to death but im cute i swear)) (hhaa just kidding,,)) ((,,un lessS))
> 
> heres a late xmas gift like me

I can’t sleep. 

He’s been gone for only two days, and yet here I am, the second night, tossing and turning like a child without his stuffy. I know this trip is important to him. He and Penny had been planning it for weeks, months, _years_. America. Chicago, Illinois, the countryside. He’d texted me a picture of the two of them, flying down the highway. I didn’t know Simon knew how to drive, but he looks damn good behind the wheel of a brand-spanking new convertible. I have to wonder how Bunce pulled that one off. 

It infuriates me that my father needed me _this_ weekend, that he needed me to cover his meetings and take care of my siblings _this_ week. 

When it’d become apparent that I would not, in fact, be coming with them on their adventure, Simon had looked like I’d kicked his puppy. Or, more like he was a puppy and I’d kicked _him._

And now I’ve not slept in forty-eight hours, since their plane took off at the asscrack of dawn yesterday, since I’d kissed both his cheeks, nad that upturned nose and dewy forehead, and it’s killing me. 

We talked on the phone just this morning, and he’d sent the pictures around noon, but I haven’t heard a peep otherwise. Penelope shot me a goodnight text when they’d gone to bed, but forgotten the time difference. Of course, I was awake at 3 am when it’d come through. 

How did I sleep before I had a human heater to share a bed with?

I’d also forgotten how stiff and dreary my old bedroom was. The gargoyles that my mother said watched over me as I slept seem more predatory than protective. 

The electric clock at my bedside tells me it’s only 2. They aren’t even asleep. 

I could text him. I could text him and tell him how much I miss him after only two days, how I wanted to hold his stupid freckled hands and kiss his moles and watch bad telly on his ratty sofa. I could call him. 

There’s a shuffling somewhere outside my door. I’m convinced this house is haunted, that there are creatures under my bed. It’s childish. But I feel like a child in this huge house with no one to share it with. 

My siblings should all be asleep by now. I put them all to bed hours ago, methodically and one by one. Mordy had pitched a fit (ha) and told me she was too grown up to go to sleep, but dozed into my shoulder when I carried her to her room.

The shuffling comes again, and a swear, a whispered curse. Is someone breaking in? I sit up, scrambling for the bedside table. I flick the lamp on and open the drawer; there’s a dagger in there that belonged to my mother, a family heirloom. I’ve never had need to use it, but there’s a first for everything. 

I’m on the second floor, closest to the landing. Theoretically, the intruder hasn’t been past this door. They don’t know that there are other people here. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to the brats in the other rooms. If I’m fast enough, I could stab them. In the eye? The throat? Would it work? 

The door handle rattles, and I thank all things above that I keep it locked at night. Although I doubt it will do much to keep whoever it is out; the locks are old and half-rusted. I’m going to die here, in my silk pajamas on my emo teenage bed, and not kissing Simon Snow. 

A click, and the lock breaks. The handle stops rattling. All I can think about is how Snow is going to have to bury me, and the door opens. 

Oh. 

“Christ, Snow. I almost had a heart attack. I thought you were a serial killer or, or-” I stop, the knife falling to the bedsheets. “What are you doing here?” 

He doesn’t say anything, squinting at me in the half-dark. His vision is spotty even in the best of lighting, so I know he can’t see me. 

“Why aren’t you in America? Is something wrong? Where’s Bunce?” I’m stumbling out of bed, bare feet on the cold wood as I make my way towards him. He blinks, like he’s just remembered where he was. 

“No, I- We’re fine. Penny’s downstairs raiding your fridge. I just-” He swallows. I’m right in front of him now, but I have to lean in to hear him when he continues, voice small, “I just missed you.” 

It takes me a minute to register what he’s said, but then I’m grinning, hands finding his at his sides. “Oh, really?” I drawls, dragging it out to watch the way his face reddens. It’s hard to see with only the lamp light, but he’s smiling shyly, tucking his chin into the crook of his collarbone and looking up through long lashes. 

“Yeah I… I like you better than I like America, it turns out. It’s cool there, but you are over here so….” He trails off, one pinkie rubbing the side of my palm. 

“How did you even know how to get here? I’ve never taken you here.” 

“I googled ‘scary old houses’ and yours popped up. First result.”

I blink, and he laughs, nose crinkling. “Actually?”

“No, Penny took the address from your phone ages ago. The look on your face-” He breaks off into giggles. I roll my eyes. That’s exactly the kind of thing Bunce would do. 

“Of course she did. Anyways, I have some sleep to get back to-” 

“No, wait-” He sobers up immediately, tugging impatiently at my hands, “You haven’t even kissed me yet. I came all the way here from _America_ , I deserve at least a little snog-” 

I don’t wait for him to finish because he’s right. I’ve been dying to kiss him since he opened the door. He’s warm, so warm, and I can feel him sigh against my lips when my hands find his cheeks. His are on my back, my shoulders, toying through my hair. 

“Crowley,” I breathe, “I missed you.” 

“Mmfh,” He agrees, walking me backwards towards the bed. My knees hit the edge and I fall backwards, dragging him with me in a fit of laughter. He rolls off of me, staying close to my side, one arm under my lower back, curled around my waist. 

We don’t say anything for a while. He’s breathing soft, wet breaths into my ear; it tickles. Under the hem of my pajamas, his fingers dance across my stomach, leaving little trails of fire in their wake. I imagine that if I were to look right now, I’d see everywhere he’s touched me lit up in gold.

“Baz,” He says after a bit, the word warm beneath my earlobe like a caress. I “hm” in response and he goes on, “I think your house is haunted.”

I’m not sure why it’s funny, since I was just thinking the same thing, but I can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of my chest at that. I turn towards him, nose brushing his chin in the process, and throw and arm over his side. He’s smiling against my brow, and giggling too, and I can’t think of the last time I was this happy. His legs tangle with mine, and we aren’t even under the sheets but I’m so _warm_ , like he’s lighting me up from the inside out, on fire everywhere we meet. 

“It definitely is.” I agree finally, and I can feel the huff he makes in his stomach. He’s gotten softer around the edges since I met him, probably because I’ve been utilizing my stepmother’s recipes on him. I love it. 

“And you’re okay with that?“

I snort. “Obviously. I have to keep up the image, don’t I?” He huffs again, and I push my face closer to his. His nose is digging into my forehead, but I find I don’t much care. “Besides, you’ll protect me, won’t you, Snow?” 

I get more than a huff at that: he squeezes my sides, hands drifting up my sides towards my ribs and digging in. I gasp, wriggling against his chest as he ruthlessly attacks. My giggles and shrieks are muffled in his t-shirt and I kick ineffectively at his legs, but he doesn’t stop. Instead he just growls, “Who’s gonna protect you from _me_ , Basil?” 

When he finally relents, hands settling on my lower back and pressing me in towards him, I’m out of breath and pushed up into his neck as I concede, “I don’t want anyone to protect me from you, Simon Snow.” 

“Soft bastard.” He mutters, but his arms wrap tighter around my back nonetheless. He must be tired from the flight and the drive over. I can feel the exhaustion of the past two days seeping into me as well as we quiet down, laughter subsiding. 

“Only for you,” Is all I can manage before drifting off to the sound of his soft breaths. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i apologize that it was so short and Obnoxiously sofdt™
> 
> s,, so sofdt
> 
> anyways find me on  
> [tumblr](https://angryjane.tumblr.com/)  
> [insta](https://www.instagram.com/snowbaz_twitter_au/)  
> or join the [server!!!](https://discord.gg/eAetgQg) we're fun ppl i swear. and it's only mostly a cult lmao


End file.
